Jumping To Conclusions
by moonraindancer
Summary: Sylar shows up at Claire's house in Costa Verde. He's there for her ability, but what does she think that he's there for?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

**First Sylaire fanfic. Reviews are always appriciated**

She sped into the driveway, nearly jumping out of the car before she parked it (much less turned it off). She started off at a sprint heading for the front door until she forced herself to slow down to a power walk instead.

_Calm down _, She thought to herself, _You're probably just overreacting._

Now, getting lost in her thoughts she almost ran straight into her parents who were just barely walking out the door.

"Whoa slow down Claire-bear," Her father told her, "What's the rush."

"Uh, nothing Dad, I just really want to see Peter, it's been a long day," She responded, hoping that sounded believable.

"I understand, we heard your car pull in so we figured he'd be alright on his own for a minute until you got inside," Noah said, clearly convinced, "Your mother and I are going to run some errands and then pick Lyle up from practice. We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then," She added a quick 'love you' before they got in the car and drove away down the street.

Her breaths quickening, Claire opened the front door and stepping inside.

Once removing her hand from the door handle she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She noticed that her hands were shaking, she demanded them to stop, but of course her mind and her body were saying two different things.

Her mind was telling her to stay strong and not show her fear. Her body, on the other hand, was too scared to carry out that lie.

Just as she was getting herself under control, she turned to walk away from the door and the lights went out and she swore that she heard all the doors and windows lock.

She froze, her breathing stopped, her heart beating faster than before, Claire listened.

After what felt like the longest moment of her life, she heard it. She heard _him_ rather.

"Hello Claire," A dark voice said from across the front hall.

His voice broke her trance and once again her body betrayed her mind and she whipped around to face the door again. She desperately tried to open it, but unfortunately she had been right before, the door was locked.

_How am I going to get Peter out of her now, let alone myself?_

"You should really try to calm down, Claire. Your heart is beating dangerously fast."

When she didn't respond he added, "I'm actually surprised at how shocked you seem at seeing me, when I now you caught me watching you throughout the day. I also know why you sped home this afternoon from school."

At that point she couldn't take it anymore. She turned around and did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

Claire heard him laugh quietly as she reached the kitchen and frantically searched for something that she could use as a weapon. She found a knife on the other side of the sink. She spun around holding the knife with both hand defensively out in front of her.

"Now, now Claire," she heard him begin from the other side of the island in a slightly playful tone, "There's no need for weapons. I don't want to fight you. I only want to talk."

"Talk?" she asked in disbelief.

"Is that so hard to believe?

"Well, considering that talking isn't really _your_ thing, my guess is that you didn't come here to have a nice little chat," She responded bravely.

"Alright, alright," he said defensively, throwing his hands up into surrender mode, "I admit that I'm not exactly here to catch up".

He made air quotes when he said 'catch up'.

"Then what do you want?" She asked standing her ground, although ever part of her was practically screaming at her to run.

"Just one thing," he said slowly with a smirk, "And I think you know what that is."

"In that moment she was sure of what he had really come for. She was now living her nightmare and she knew that she had to get upstairs to Peter.

While she was thinking up a plan, the knife she had been holding was telekinetically removed from her hands and thrown into the kitchen wall. Claire, snapping back to reality, ran from the kitchen back out into the front hall, heading for the stairs. She hadn't thought of a plan yet, but for now her one priority was getting to Peter before Sylar did.

The next thing she knew she was flying through the air and into the front door. Luckily he hadn't thrown her hard enough to break anything but a few ribs, which thankfully healed in a matter of seconds. This was definitely one of those times when Claire was thankful or the ability that she had.

In the blink of an eye she was back up on her feet and sprinting for the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she felt a hand firmly grasp her arm and swing her around, letting go just before she hit the floor, giving her several feet to slide before slamming into the wall.

She can hear his heavy footsteps against the floor as he approaches her. She desperately looks around for something to defend herself with, but there's nothing within reach. Just as she's running out of ideas, she remembers something that she saw on TV once, when she was flipping through channels. She'd always wanted to try this maneuver, but never had the chance. Until now.

She waited until he was almost next to her. Then, she swung her leg out as fast and as hard as she could until it collided with his, forcing him to the ground, landing hard on his back.

"Whoa, it actually worked." Claire breathed in disbelief.

When she noticed that Sylar was starting to recover from having the wind knocked out of him, Claire jumped over him and bolted up the stairs.

Once she reached the second to last step she felt a strong force pull her down, _hard_. She collapsed on the steps and before she could even try to get back up again he had turned her onto her back.

Telekinetically he had pinned her arms to her sides and was now straddling her. She squirmed underneath him trying her best to break free, but without success.

"I really didn't want to have to fight you on this Claire. I was hoping that we could do this without a struggle, but I thank you for it because it does make it more interesting for me." He told her.

They locked eyes for a moment and he was surprised to see that there was no trace of fear in her eyes. Not for herself at least, but for someone else.

As if on cue, there was a loud cry from upstairs, and from what Sylar could tell, only a few rooms away. Both he and Claire looked down the hallway in the direction of Peter's room. This was the advantage Claire had needed and she had every intention of taking it.

She looked up at Sylar who was still staring down the hallway to where the crying was coming from. She was shocked to see that he looked confused. However, she quickly dismissed it, knowing that she had time to ponder that later, but right now she had to get free from him.

She hoped that he was distracted enough that his guard had been put down enough so that she was free from his telekinetic bonds. In a situation like this though, she knew that hoping wasn't enough.

Figuring that since she'd already tried out one move she saw on TV why not do another? She quickly thought of the scene in Titanic where Jack is teaching Rose how to spit.

Gather the junk in your nose.

Hawk it into your mouth.

Spit.

_Ha! _She thought to herself,_ it worked!_

She had hit him directly in the face.

_Now there's just one more thing I've been dying to try… _

In one swift movement Claire arched her leg up _hard_, smashing Sylar right where it hurts the most. If Peter crying and Claire spitting in his face hadn't distracted him, that sure as hell did.

As quickly as she could, Claire pushed him off of her and sent him rolling down the stairs. She almost smiled to herself before scrambling up the stairs and down the hallway into Peter's room, before Sylar could recover.

She burst through his bedroom door, raced acrossed the room and picked up her crying son.

"You're okay Peter," She said anxiously, trying to calm both her baby and herself, "I'm not going to let him take you."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sylar's voice came from the doorway. There was a certain stress in his voice and Claire knew that he was still in pain from her knee. She took pride in this, but not enough to erase her current fear.

"What are you talking about?" Claire asked him, clearly stalling, while she tried to figure out a way to get Peter away from Sylar.

"Is that a baby?"

"No, it's Mr. Muggles, we decided to shave him, dress him up in diapers, and make him sleep in a crib," She was surprised at how she found herself being sarcastic at a time like this, "Yes, it's a baby."

"Is it your baby?" He asked, obviously too shocked by that fact that little Claire Bennet had a baby protectively tucked in her arms, to react to her sarcasm.

While thinking up an answer to this, he caught her in a moment of hesitation.

"It is." He said with a smirk.

"Yes." She whispered in defeat. She turned around to face him, but didn't look him in the eyes.

"Well, if you think that I'm going to let a child stop me from taking your ability, you've got another thing coming."

_Wait, what? _

"You're here for my ability?" She looked up staring him straight in the eye.

"Why else would I be here?" Now they were both looking at each other with their own question as too what the hell was going on.

"For this baby."

"Claire, why would I be here for that child?" He asked growing frustrated of not know what she was talking about.

"Because," she began, still shocked that he seemed to have no idea that this child existed, "He's yours."


End file.
